


The Man Next Door

by peachesandass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the text post "I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write a long fic and it didn't really work for me, so I'm back to short fics! I threw this together pretty quick so I hope it's alright.

Derek's mattress was really soft, and his head hurt like a bitch. Working at the garage and trying to show Scott the ropes for ten hours had worn him out.

He was finally falling asleep when this horrible screech jerked him awake. "FUCK, OW." Derek sat up quickly, immediately regretting his decision. He heard a whimper the next time rather than a scream.

Another soft cry forced Derek off his bed and into his batman slippers. He wasn't sure why he decided to investigate the noise when he didn't even know which of his neighbors it could have been.

He wandered the two halls of the apartment complex until he heard another pitiful whimper. '6B' Derek read. He knocked lightly until he got a reply. "Let yourself in." he heard someone barley choke out.

Derek suspiciously pushed open the door, and saw a man standing on a chair with a baseball bat in his hands. His hazel eyes were puffy and red and his brown hair was disheveled. All he was wearing were a pair of christmas boxers, even though it was the middle of Summer. Derek didn't mind the man's lack of clothing; he was actually pretty fit. Derek himself was only wearing a pair of ripped jeans and fluffy slippers.

He focused his attention back onto why he was there. "Um, I heard you screaming..." Derek rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the doorframe. "Mmm, yeah, sorry about that." The man answered. "Wait, shit, did I wake you up?" "Uh-" "Ok, I'll apologize later if you can help me, pleeeease." The man pleaded.

Derek nodded and looked below the chair the man was standing on. A small mouse was positioned there, nibbling on the carpet. "Oh my god, you screamed because of a mouse?" 

"Don't judge me"

Derek raised his hands above his head. "Not judging" he smirked. "Do you have a broom?" 

The man pointed his baseball bat towards a small closet near his kitchen. Derek carefully walked towards the closet, trying not to trip over the various articles of clothing and books littering the floor. 

He grabbed the broom from the pantry and carried it over to where the man stood, still terrified. "Hey, hey man it's okay. I've got it." He said when he noticed the man's hands shaking. He only nodded.

Derek opened one of the room's windows and nudged the mouse towards it. Once he was close enough, he picked the rodent up with the broom and threw it out the window before it could scamper away.

He heard the man behind him release the breath he was apparently holding and throw his baseball bat to the ground. "Oh my god, thank you. Holy shit, thank you." "It's alright, it was no pr-" Derek was about to finish when the grateful man jumped off his chair and wrapped his arms around Derek's torso. "Sorry, um, can I get you some coffee or something?" the man said when he released Derek from the hug.

***

The two men sat beside each other at the man's dining table. Derek held the hot cup of coffee tightly and tried to avoid staring at the shorter man's abs. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Stiles. Uh, I'm Derek" Stiles. It was an odd name, but Derek liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He imagined what it would sound like against Stiles' neck, or his chest. He tried to stop thinking about the man when he felt himself blushing.  
"Thanks for saving me from that mouse, by the way." Derek just nodded, not wanting to make eye contact with the man across from him. He brought the mug of coffee up to his lips and rubbed his stubbled with his other hand. "You're really cute." he heard Stiles mumble.

"What?" Derek finally brought his eyes up to meet Stiles'. "I said you're cute." Stiles replied as Derek set his coffee down on the table.

"You're really cute, too." Derek answered.

Stiles practically threw his coffee onto the table before his lips met Derek's. "Derek" Stiles moaned against Derek's mouth when he bit his lower lip. Derek pulled away from the other man and worked his way onto Derek's lap. "You're so fucking cute." Derek said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with a man laying across his chest. A half naked man. A really hot, half naked man, with really chiseled abs and a gorgeous face. 

DEREK. That was his name. 'God, Stiles, you just met the guy' he mentally lectured himself.

He noticed how soft the other man's hair was and began running his fingers through it. "Oh my god, your hair is so soft." Stiles whispered. "Mhmmm" Derek replied before quickly pushing himself away from Stiles and off of his bed. "SHIT. Nooooo, no, no." Derek paced around Stiles' room trying to find his shirt before realizing he wasn't wearing one when he got there. 

"Derek, hey, what's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Garage... Scott... Shirt..." was all Stiles picked up.

He rolled out of his bed and grabbed an old Star Wars shirt from one of his dresser drawers. He threw the shirt at Derek before picking up a pair of shoes and a five dollar bill. "Grab yourself a coffee, I'm sorry for keeping you from work." 

"Thanks, Stiles." Derek replied as he took the items from the other man and ran out the door. Stiles felt a warm feeling in his stomach when Derek said his name, and he really wanted it to go away.

***

When Derek got off work, he decided to stop by 6B and pay Stiles back. He knocked on the door once before someone opened it and pulled him in by the neck of his tee shirt. Derek expected to be kissed but instead was grabbed tightly and pushed against the wall. 

"See that?" Stiles hissed. "What the hell, Stiles." "No, seriously." Stiles pointed a shaking finger to the corner of his living room. 

"You have another mouse? Really?" 

After Derek disposed of the "fucking bitch that ruined my dinner", as Stiles put it, he was rewarded with about five hickeys. 

***

One month later, Derek was drinking coffee across from Stiles at his small dining table when a smirk formed on Stiles' lips. "Yes?" Derek asked. 

"You know" Stiles replied, "Maybe you should just stay here and save me from all the evil rodents that somehow find their way into my apartment. No more back and forth. You're here most of the time anyway." 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Derek answered. He set his coffee down before sliding a hand up Stiles' shirt and backing him against the table. "I'd like that a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I know I decided a while ago that I wasn't going to do anything else with this fic, but I had an idea, so I should be adding to it soon!

(Spoilers, I may properly introduce Scott) 

xo stilinskiandahalf


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole and I lost motivation and any ideas I had for this fic, so I'm gonna post what I had before I gave up.  
> I love all of you, and I'm so sorry! xo

Derek was leaning out Stiles' window, cradling his cup of coffee. Stiles' coughed from behind Derek, trying and failing to get the other man's attention.

*cough* nothing

*COUGH*... nothing

"Hey! Babe?" Stiles asked, irritated. Derek hummed and slowly turned towards Stiles. He set his mug on the windowsill, ran his hands through his bedhead, and sauntered towards Stiles.

Derek's confidence always made Stiles' blush, and Derek loved seeing him flustered. Derek tilted his head and kissed him on the nose. "Yes, babe?"

"When can I go to the garage? You know, meet your friends and shit. See what else you do other than save me from mice and make out with me on the coffee table." Stiles replied with a smirk.

Derek ran his hand over Stiles' neck and brought it up against his cheek. "Soon."

***

The next day, Stiles woke up as early as he could and jogged to the coffee shop down the street. "Derek. Derek..." he whispered, upon returning.

"Babe, come on. You've got work today." Derek buried himself farther under the comforter, ignoring his boyfriend's remarks.

Stiles set the two coffee cups in his hands on his bedside table. After finally finding his way under the comforter, he slowly ran his fingers over Derek's ribs. Inching closer to the other man, Stiles blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to jerk back and hit his head on the wall.

"Ah, fuck!" Derek exclaimed, half angry half laughing.


End file.
